Dibs Birthday Party
by Nnyjohnnylover
Summary: Its Dibs birthday, and wait until you see what Johnny got him
1. Taco Plaza

This scene takes place at dibs house. Gia, Lee, and dib  
sit on the couch. Dib and lee are dicusing Zim, and Gias  
playing Super smash bros. with Gaz.  
  
Gia pressing hard on the buttons on her controler: Must....win....  
  
Gaz also pressing many buttons: I cant lose this...game..  
  
Gia looks down at her controler than the screen: Face it gaz,  
Fox is better than Mario!  
  
Gaz looking from the screen to gia: No..way..Marios way better!  
  
the screen shows GAME OVER  
than it flashes to sudden death  
Gia and Gaz look at each other than the screen  
  
Dib: Can you two keep it down?  
  
Gia and Gaz: SHUT UP DIB  
  
little shooting noises come from the game  
dib glares at them and looks back at lee  
lee turns back to them  
  
Lee: Isnt a little too....loud?  
  
Gia and Gaz: No  
  
Gaz turns to gia  
  
Gaz: You know you wont win..  
  
she presses more buttons  
  
Gia looking very annoyed: Yes...I...will.  
  
Dib: Whats the point of this game?  
  
Gia and Gaz: SHUT UP DIB  
  
dib walks over and stands infront of the screen  
  
Gia: Dib, move your big head.   
  
Gaz: Yeah, we cant see!  
  
dib reaches down and pulls the game pack out of the game cube  
Gia and Gaz are speachless  
  
Gia and Gaz: DIB!  
  
Dib: Whoops, my finger sliped...  
  
lee covers her eyes  
  
Lee: oh no...  
  
Gaz: Thats It dib, I warned you..  
  
gaz steps closer to dib  
  
Dib: Gaz....stay away...GAZ!!  
  
gaz tackles dib and a big smoke circle forms around the   
fight [like in the cartoons^^]  
Gia and Lee Watch  
  
Gia: Cool...  
  
Lee: Poor Dib..  
  
  
The next scene takes place infront of Taco plaza  
where everyone is sapossed to meet because dib  
wants to tell them somthing  
  
gia walks down the street with no effort at all to get there  
lee comes from across the street, running.  
and Dib waits for them to arrive  
  
Dib: Finally, Where were you guys?  
  
Gia: Making up excuses not to come, but they didnt   
work, did they?  
  
Dib: ......  
  
Lee: Lets go inside  
  
they enter taco plaza and sit at a table  
  
Gia looks very bored and lee waits for dib to talk  
  
Lee: Why did you ask us to come here?  
  
Dib: Well....tomorrows my birthday.  
  
gia slams on the table  
  
Gia: Thats It? Its your birthday?!?  
  
Dib: uh...yeah..  
  
gia stands up and walks out the door  
  
Lee: Gia said she was having a bad day...  
  
Dib: Aparently..  
  
Lee changing the subject: So, your birthday is   
tomorrow?  
  
Dib agrivated: yes... 


	2. Party Time!

screen cuts to gias house shes painting what  
looks like Nny.  
  
Gia: Ow! My hands are killing me!  
  
she sits on the couch and shakes her hands  
  
Gia: ow...ow...I quess I'll work on this later..  
  
she gets a glass of soda from the fridge and goes  
back in the living room  
  
Nny: Hey Gia.  
  
she acedentally spills the soda on herself  
she stares at Nny who is looking at her painting  
  
Nny: I like it..But who is it?  
  
she walks over and sits on the couch than puts the water on  
the cofee table  
  
Gia: ...you..  
  
Nny scratching his head: Wow, it looks more me than..  
well, me.  
  
gia looks confused  
  
Gia: ....um, thanks?  
  
Nny: Whats wrong with you? You look...annoyed?  
  
Gia: Not exactly..  
  
she gets up and walks into the kitchen again,  
nny follows her]  
  
Nny: Well, what is it?  
  
gia opens the fridge and takes out a soda can  
  
Gia: Dibs Birthday Is Tomorrow...  
  
Nny: yeah, so?  
  
Gia: What should I get him?  
  
Nny now with and evil grin: Im not sure..but I know what  
Im getting him....  
  
Gia: Your getting dib a present?   
  
Nny: Yeah.  
  
Gia: What?  
  
Nny walking out of the kitchen and out the window:  
You'll see...  
  
Gia: hmmmmm..  
  
goes over to the couch and sits down  
  
Gia *thinking*: Maybe i'll go see what lee got him,  
than I can get an idea...  
  
she drops her drink on the floor and runs across the street  
Gia knocks on lees door  
  
Lee opening the door a little: ...hi..  
  
Gia: Hiya lee..  
  
gia walks inside and lee shuts the door  
  
Gia: What did you get Dib for a birthday present?  
  
Lee: I got him a UFO Book  
  
she picks it up from a table and shows it to gia  
  
Lee: Why? What did you get him?  
  
Gia: Nothing...yet..  
  
gia sits on lees couch  
  
Gia: What should I get him?  
  
Lee: Mayb-  
  
Gia: I know! What about a telescope?!  
  
Lee: wel-  
  
Gia: Thanks lee!   
  
gia runs out of lees house and to the store.  
  
Meanwhile....  
at Johnnys house, it looks like he's making Dibs  
present!  
  
nny mixs things into a plastic ball ands laughs insanely  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Gia running with her very large present to  
dibs house  
  
Gia: I hope Dibs Home...  
  
she stops infront of his doorstep  
holding the present with one hand and knocking with  
the other  
  
Dib: Hi Gia!  
  
Gia: Hey....dib..  
  
dib takes the present and lets her in  
  
Lee: Hi Gia!  
  
Gia: Hey Lee.  
  
she sits next to lee on dibs couch  
theres another knock at the door  
  
Dib: Hold On Sec.  
  
dib answers the door  
  
Dib: Johnny?  
  
Nny: Yeah, Happy Birthday  
  
he runs back across the street into his house and slams  
the door  
dib shuts the door and walks over with the present in his hand  
  
Dib: What Is This?  
  
Gia: Let me see it for a sec..  
  
dib throws it over to her  
  
Gia *thinking*: where have I seen this before...  
  
Gia: OH MY GOSH...  
  
she hands it back to dib  
  
Gia: Sorry dib, I left somthing on the...uh..stove...  
  
Gia: Happy Birthday!  
  
she runs back into her house and calls nny  
  
beep..beeeeeep...beeeeep...clik  
  
screen splits in half  
  
Nny picks up the phone  
  
Nny: ...hello?  
  
Gia: WAS THAT A BOMB THAT YOU GAVE DIB?  
  
Nny: ..maaybe..  
  
theres a knock at nnys door  
he opens the door  
  
Nny: ...um...hello?  
  
Gia still has the phone: Well, was it?  
  
Nny: .....yes..  
  
Gia: And you gave it to dib?  
  
Nny: Its a stink bomb, not a bomb bomb.  
  
Gia: Oh.....  
  
Cut to dibs house and he's just opening Nnys gift  
he holds up the plastic ball  
  
Dib: What is this?  
  
he looks around it but drops it  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!  
  
Dib: ewwww....I'LL GET YOU JOHNNY!!  
  
The End. 


End file.
